Flocon brulant
by x-RedPanda-x
Summary: Quand Agni comprend ce qu'il ressent pour son maitre, les flocons peuvent enfin fondre pour se transeformer en printemps...


Sous le ciel hivernal de Londres, de petites perles immaculées virevoltaient en tournoyant dans les aires. De petites fée en robe de coton léger se laissaient transportées gracieusement par les caprices du vent. Et dans un ultime pas de danse, elles s'endormaient en se fondant contre leurs consœur. Par la fenêtre les grand yeux de topaze de maitre Soma s'émerveillaient de ce spectacle enchanteur.

« -Regarde Agni, Londres ressemble à un grand désert de sable blanc… comme si elle avait été engloutis sous la colère de Kali… »

Une petite touffe de cheveux pointait au travers de la masse informe. Il était dos à moi. Des couvertures cachaient le corps du prince couche après couche. On aurait dit qu'un croc mitaine de tissus s'était posté à la fenêtre pour effrayer les petits enfants qui ne s'étaient pas tenu correctement, qui n'avaient pas été « sage comme des images ».

Derrière lui je servais un thé particulier, préparé à partir de thé vert Gunpowder et d'une botte de menthe verte fraiche, ainsi que d'une grande quantité de sucre, le tout versé à la manière oriental. Mon agilité me permettais de ne pas en renverser.

«-Mais la neige a aussi la couleur de tes cheveux… »

Son altesse Soma s'était retourné vers moi, ses grand yeux qui d'habitude étaient emprunt d'un éclat de malice étaient à présent morne et bien trop calme pour sa personnalité enflammée. Je m'étais alors approché de lui abordant un sourire polie et respectueux comme à mon habitue, tout en lui servant la boisson aussi chaleureuse de nos contrées. Il saisit le verre brulant, s'échauffant ainsi les chaires, mais il s'en moquait, il était fait de feu, et le feu ne le brulait pas.

« -Que vous arrive t'il votre altesse? Vous semblez bien maussade, quelque chose vous attriste? »

Je le vis alors qui agitait son verre d'un mouvement circulaire, faisant tournoyer la petite feuille de thé dans son bain parfumé. J'étais alors posté derrière lui.

« -Assied-toi Agni.

-Oui Maitre. »

Mon corps plutôt imposant perdit de sa hauteur en accompagnant mon maitre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, abordant mon éternel sourire bienveillant. Mon maitre lança un coup d'œil vers moi puis vers l'extérieur.

« -Je suis désolé…

-…désolé? Mais de quoi maitre? »

Je ne comprenais pas, il faut dire que mon maitre était bien étrange depuis quelque heures. Je tentai de déceler le malaise qui demeurait dans les yeux de son altesse. Je l'aurais alors attrapé délicatement, comme l'on attrape une araigne pour en faire un grigri, sous le voile fin de ses paupière pour qu'ainsi, il n'ai plus aucune obscure pensée. Il tourna doucement sa tête, le visage emprunt de gène, et semblait très peu décidé à ce lancer.

« -Vous savez maitre que vous pouvez tout me dire… »

Oh non, pas ce visage là, s'il vous plait. Les pores de votre peau respirent la gène, et vos trais tirés vers la terre ne vous sied aucunement. Je vous préfère fougueux et téméraire. Pas ces yeux là non plus, vos yeux doré ne méritent pas d'être ainsi insulté par l'humidité de la tristesse. Je les préfère brillant et étoilés. Ne crispez pas ainsi vos doigts sur le tissus, ne rougissez pas vos chaires, ne blanchissez pas vos phalanges. Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir chasser votre mal et engloutir tout vos soucis.

« -Agni, je…j'aimerai que tu me pardonne…

-Vous pardonner de quoi donc maitre? Vous m'inquiétez.

-De mes erreur passés, de mon stupide orgueil démesuré qui me poussait à croire que tout m'était due…de ma gourmandise, de mon dégout, de ma jalousie et tout ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis….tu sais j'ai trop souvent compté sur toi, en te demandant de faire telle ou telle chose. Je ne me rendais pas compte. »

Mais que raconte t'il donc?

« -Est-ce que vous avez songé à Meena récemment?

-Oui, c'est vrais, et je pense qu'elle n'a pas tors. Pourquoi rester avec un enfant capricieux et bouffit d'orgueil? Je ne veux pas que tu reste au près de moi parce que tu… »

Je le coupa d'un rire, un rire qui sortait directement du coffre, du ventre, des trippes.

« -Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire Agni?

-Non je ne vous pardonnerais pas altesse. Je ne vous pardonnerais jamais de m'avoir sauvé ce jour là. Je ne vous pardonne pas de m'avoir offert une deuxième chance. Je ne vous pardonne pas de m'avoir offert la foie. Je en vous pardonne pas non plus de donner un sens à ma misérable vie. Je ne vous pardonnerais jamais, jamais de la vie… »

Ces mots s'étaient mourus dans ma gorge et de fines larmes carmin s'étaient logés à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire et de pleurer. Pourquoi vous excusez vous? N'avez-vous donc pas compris que notre relation de maitre à servant était basé sur la confiance et le respect?

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien me faire rire? Le fait qu'il s'excuse et qu'il prenne conscience de lui-même?

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien me faire pleurer? Le fait qu'il doute de la nature de ma loyauté?

« -Maitre Soma, ne doutez pas de moi s'il vous plait. Je vous ai suivis, certes, parce que mon rang l'exigeait, mais la raison qui motivais mon cœur et mon âme était de suivre celui pour qui mon respect est infinie. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous dénigrer ainsi, car ca n'est pas seulement parce que votre sang est royale que je vous sert, mais c'est aussi parce que je trouve en vous la lumière divine qui guide mes pas. Sans vous je serais perdu… »

Je m'arrêtai, à bout de souffle, je le vis qui me regardait, les yeux plus humide, mais les traits moins tirés. Que m'est il passé par la tête pour ouvrir si intensément mon cœur? Qu'ai-je dit au juste? Ai-je dit quoi que se soit de déplacé? Je me sentis intensément stupide…stupide…

Mais le voila qui s'approche, il tend ses épaules vers moi, gracieusement. Le bruissement des tissus qui se frottent, les longs cils brun qui caressent la peau satiné des joues, la main douce et diaphane qui caresse la tempe et le menton, le cou élancé qui exalte l'odeur du jasmin et de la menthe, le déglutissement discret qui brule la gorge et plonge dans l'œsophage, le souffle court, la peau brulante, la tendresse.

Je ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus. Tout simplement, les lèvres de son altesse se posèrent sur les miennes, et j'eu cru que c'était bien là, que se trouvait les bras protecteur d'Indra.

« -**धन्यवाद*******…»

*merci


End file.
